Pumehana
by MissWriteress16
Summary: Mary gets a surprise when a certain brunette pre-teen arrives on her doorstep; she helps resolve a crisis and bonds with the girl's father a bit more...


**This idea suddenly came to me, and I decided that it was so sweet I had to write it; so some Danny and Mary fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O.**

* * *

The sound of the doorbell ringing made Mary look up, quickly wiping her hands clean of the paint as she put her brush down.

She stood up and moved to answer the door, Kekoa trailing behind her; her eyes widened as she stepped forward and opened the screen door.

"Grace, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Aunt Mary! Oh, is this your new dog?"

Grace questioned, quickly moving past her aunt and towards the dog; she held out her hand for Kekoa to sniff, giggling when he immediately began licking her hand,

"Grace Marie Williams, do not change the subject."

Mary stated, blue eyes narrowed as she looked at the brunette preteen; Grace sighed, letting her hand drop as she turned pleading eyes on the blonde woman.

"You have to do something about Danno, please! I told him I was going to hang out with some friends from school, but when he found out there were boys he flipped!"

Mary sighed as she listened to the girl beg; Danny did have a tendency to be overprotective, though she couldn't blame him given his work.

"I came here because, well, he listens to you."

Mary felt her cheeks go pink, though she ruthlessly pushed down the emotion; the sound of a phone ringing made Mary turn.

"That's probably your dad, freaking out."

Mary stated, moving to answer the phone; she immediately held the phone away from her ear as Danny's panicked voice echoed in the room.

"_Mary, you have to help me! Grace went missing, and I don't where she is! Have you seen her…?"_

Mary looked at Grace, gesturing for the girl to come over; Grace took the phone from her aunt and took a deep breath as she spoke.

"Hi Danno…"

"_She was here just a minute ago, I can't believe-Grace? What are you doing at your Aunt Mary's, never mind I'm coming to get you."_

The phone clicked, Grace handing the phone back to her aunt; Mary sighed.

"Come on, I should feed you before your father gets here."

* * *

Danny quickly exited his car and made his way to the front door, knocking loudly.

"Wow, the call only ended half an hour ago; were you speeding Detective?"

Mary teased as she opened the door; Danny shook his head, smirking.

"Maybe I was, is Grace ok?"

Danny wondered, his question was quickly answered when his daughter ran towards him.

"Hey Monkey, you gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry Danno."

Grace apologized as she and her father hugged; she turned to Mary, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Grace, why don't you go play with Kekoa while I talk with your father?"

Grace nodded, moving towards the dog while Mary faced Danny; the man had a confused expression.

"So…Gracie told me you flipped out when she mentioned some of the friends she was hanging out were boys?"

"She told you…? Is that why she came over here?"

Danny realized, looking at the youngest McGarrett; Mary nodded, sighing.

"You do realize she's only ten right? She's not going to start dating, she shouldn't any way, until she's at least thirteen."

"So? She may not, but what about those boys she's hanging out with?"

Danny demanded, waving his hands around; Mary laughed, shaking her head.

"Grace is a smart kid Danny, you raised her well."

Mary pointed out, gesturing to where Grace was rubbing Kekoa's belly; Danny stared at his daughter for a moment before releasing a sigh.

"She's my little girl, I can't help but worry about her."

"I know, and I'm not asking you to stop; just trust her and let her live her life."

Danny nodded, calling out to Grace who looked up.

"Come on monkey, I need to get you back to your mom."

Grace moved to her father's side, hugging her Aunt Mary goodbye.

"Thank you."

"No problem sweetie."

Mary whispered back, waving goodbye as she watched the two enter Danny's car; the silver vehicle pulled away and Mary smiled softly.

"Come on Kekoa, time for you to get fed."

* * *

**So definitely a lot shorter, but this was a really short piece; please leave me a review!**


End file.
